


Give Us A Smacker

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written for the an anonymous pornfest on LJ...written for the prompt <i>Sam/Gene. Dominant Gene and submissive Sam. Spanking/punishment/dirty talk.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Us A Smacker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 31/01/2008.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** LOM belongs to Kudos and the BBC, and not me. This makes the baby Jebus cry.

As the door to his flat crashed open, Sam was unsurprised to see it swiftly followed by the hulking frame of his DCI. He looked up from his newspaper on the kitchen table, quirking an eyebrow as he spoke.

“And what can I do for you on this Thursday evening, Guv? Normally you don't pay me a visit until after the pub on Saturdays.”

“Drop the sarcastic attitude, Gladys. I need to have a word with you.” Gene strode over to the table, hauled Sam to his feet and proceeded to investigate the tenacity of his DI's ribcage via the skilful application of his fists. As he swung, thumped and punched, Gene punctuated his actions with his usual verbal dexterity.

“You – Sam – Tyler – have – been – a – very – naughty – boy – and – you – deserve – to – be – punished.”

“Oof – what the fuck – ow – have I done now? - aargh!”

Grasping hold of Sam's shirt lapels, Gene dragged his DI over to the tatty armchair situated close to his cot bed. Pulling him in close, so close Sam could smell the faint odour of whisky and chips on his breath, he whispered, “I 'eard you talkin' to Cartwright 'bout yer – yer _friend_ 'oo you were shaggin'. Now, unless you really are the stupidest poncey bastard to mince into my kingdom, I can only assume you were talkin' 'bout me and not some other tart yer knockin' boots with.”

“I'm not seeing anyone else Gene, if that's what your subtle enquiries have been leading up to.”

“Well I'm pleased to 'ear that, anyway.” With that, Gene threw his fist into Sam's stomach, making him double over in pain. The older man took the opportunity to remove his coat while he watched his deputy cough and straighten up, heaving for breath.

“What the hell was **that** for now?! I've just told you I'm not cheating on you.”

“Yeah, but that means you were talkin' to someone 'bout **us**. Someone other than me. And I won't stand for it.” Gene grabbed Sam's hair and hauled his head back sharply. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!” He pushed Sam backwards and watched impassively as the impetus forced him to land on his arse. Sam looked up with a shocked expression, winded and half expecting to find a white loafer indelicately planted up his nose.

“Don't you dare move!” Gene watched him through narrowed eyes as he sat down in the armchair. “Yer not getting' up off the floor. Yer goin' to crawl to me on yer 'ands and knees.”

“Wha -”

“Did I tell you to speak?!” Gene leant forward with his elbows on his knees, staring intently into the younger man's eyes. “I mean every word I say, DI Tyler. You 'ave been talkin' 'bout us and you shouldn't be doin' that. So I am goin' to punish you. And I'm goin' to enjoy it even if you don't. Now get on yer 'ands and knees and come over 'ere, there's a good lad.”

Sam's split second of hesitation was enough to make him realise this was really happening. Gene saw the flicker pass across his face, jumped to his feet and slapped Sam, hard and with meaning. “I told you to MOVE, Tyler. Now do as yer fuckin' told and come over 'ere.”

Gene sat back down, folded his arms, and waited. Sam swallowed and flipped himself over onto all fours. He couldn't quite believe he was going to do this. Although appalled at this current scenario, he felt a frisson of excitement burgeoning in his groin; his face blushed with shame and he dropped his head to look at the carpet as he started to swiftly crawl over to where his DCI was sitting.

“Slow down! And look at me, Tyler. I want to see yer face as you crawl to me like a dog.”

Doing as instructed, the short distance seemed to take forever to cover. He could feel Gene's eyes roving over his entire frame; Sam couldn't meet his gaze and so focused on a spot over his right hand shoulder. Coming to a stop before his DCI, Sam dropped his gaze and concentrated on Gene's kneecaps.

“Look at me.” The tone of Gene's voice was authoritative, yet still full of desire. Sam couldn't help but react to the sound, and met Gene's gaze. “Do you trust me, Sam?”

An imperceptible nod was the answer.

“Good. Then stand up, take off yer trousers and pants, and lie across my lap. I want to see that gorgeous, pert an' yet disturbingly white arse lookin' up at me.”

“B – but – why? -”

“Why do I want you to do that? Because I am goin' to teach you a lesson, Sam. I am goin' to show you how naughty boys who talk too much get punished. I'm goin' to smack yer arse until it's raw, and burnin', and you beg me to stop. 'Ave you got a problem with that?”

Sam shook his head, which prompted another slap across the face.

“I asked you a question and I expect you to answer. You will speak when yer spoken to, and I believe I just spoke. So answer me.”

“No, I don't have a problem – **Sir**.”

It was at that word both men relaxed into their roles, and Sam found himself standing, removing his trousers and pants, not even really remembering how he got to his feet. Once his lower half was unclothed, he moved around to the left hand side of the armchair and turned, lowering himself crossways over it. Sam was now prone across the chair's arms, laying across Gene's lap, bare arse upwards. He could feel the rough polyester of Gene's trousers rubbing against his semi-erect cock. 

Bracing himself, he was surprised to feel nothing but Gene's breath softly playing across his naked backside. As a few moments passed, Sam began to relax, his muscles visibly slackening. Maybe this was as far as Gene would go; just the implied threat.

He yelped as he felt a heavy, stinging blow land across both buttocks. Before the stinging had any real chance of subsiding, another loud slap rang out as Gene's rough hand fell for the second time. Again, Sam let slip a small cry; Gene stilled momentarily and yanked Sam's head to the left, forcing him to look directly at his face.

“You will **not** cry out. You will not make a sound, unless I instruct you to. You will take your punishment, and when I finish, you will thank me. If you _do_ make any other noise, I will be forced to smack you harder. If I think for one second that you are enjoying this, I will be very displeased. Do you hear me, you filthy little whore?” 

Gene could only just make out the “Yes” that was offered in response. Releasing Sam's head, he raked his fingers down his DI's back instead, digging in his nails as he neared the younger man's arse. Raising his hand, he brought it down hard and fast across the slightly pink cheeks, barking as he did so. “Yes **what** , you dirty fuckin' boy?”

“Yes, Sir.” Gene felt Sam twitch forward with every smack as he continued to strike his bare arse. “That's better. But stop movin'.” He let his hand fall again, but then laid his arm across Sam, pressing his body down to prevent him from thrusting his now hard cock against his leg. “I know what yer tryin' to do, you filthy slut. Yer tryin' to bring yerself off by rubbing that cock of yours against me.” Gene reached between them with his other hand, gripping hold of Sam's erection so hard he had to bite down on the arm of the chair to prevent himself from groaning out loud.

“I can feel yer leaking out from the end of yer cock, you dirty boy. If you get any on my trousers I'm goin' to make you lick it off, d'you hear me?” He pulled hard up the length of Sam's cock, just once; then, letting go, he placed his left arm across Sam's back to hold him still. He then continued his incessant smacking, never slackening the pace or intensity. By now, all Sam could feel was a burning sensation, which was turning him on more than he had ever known before. He could feel Gene's bulging erection pressing against him and knew his DCI was relishing every minute.

Sam realised the blows had stopped. Immediately the burning sensation began to increase, to deepen; he could hear the hitch of Gene's breath as he asked, “Do you want me to stop?” Sam rolled his hips, urged on by hearing the tone in Gene's voice, wanting to tip himself over the edge. Instead, he felt the blows recommence, the heat becoming too much to bear. “Answer me when I ask you a question, you fuckin' dirty, filthy, beggin' for it whore of a boy.”

“Yes, please, please stop, Sir, oh it burns so much.” As Sam begged, Gene lost all sense of his authority and grunted as he began to thrust and grind, rubbing his crotch against Sam, letting his DI push himself into his lap, writhing and moaning. He used both hands on Sam's body, pressing him down, down as hard as he could, bringing the both of them off as they humped against each other, each lost in their own delirium. They came only seconds apart; Sam first, shouting out “Oh god, Gene, yes!”, encouraging his DCI to follow.

Both men were silent as they fought to recover their breath. As Sam pushed himself up on his arms, ready to move, he felt himself shoved back down again. “I think you 'ave somethin' to say to me, my dirty deputy.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“That's more like it. Now get on yer knees in front of me and prepare to clean yer own spunk off me trousers. And when you've done that, you can clean my cock for me. Let's put that perpetually flappin' tongue of yours to proper use.”


End file.
